


What Happened at the Airport

by PhanNotebook



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanNotebook/pseuds/PhanNotebook
Summary: Dan and Phil miss their flight to Vidcon and are devastated, so comfort each other.





	What Happened at the Airport

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the story Dan & Phil told at Vidcon. Hope you enjoy!

Phil fell to the airport floor, tears leaking down his face.

Dan put his head in his hands, and began pacing on the spot, unable to believe what had had happened.  _They had actually missed the flight._

Dan’s entire body was filled with disbelief. There had to be a way to get to LA in time for Vidcon. It was still two days away, surely there were seats on a flight somewhere? Dan stood up and addressed the flight attendant. 

“Are there any other flights to LA?” Dan asked, his voice quivering.

“I’m sorry,” the flight attendant said, checking her computer. “Currently there are no available seats to Los Angeles until next week. I can put you on a waiting list if you like.” 

“Well, obviously put us on the waiting list!” Dan said, pacing on the spot, trying to stop himself from panicking, as their chances of making it to Vidcon became slimmer and slimmer. Dan’s hope was fading, and he was beginning to realise that they were going to miss Vidcon.    

“Okay,” She said, entering something into the computer before looking down at Phil skeptically. “Well, I’m going to have to ask your friend to get off the floor. I have other customers to attend to.”

“Come on Phil,” Dan sighed, not having the energy to feel annoyed at the heartless flight attendant. Phil remained frozen on the ground, face now covered in tears.  Dan wished he could hold him close and tell him everything would be okay, but all he could do was try not to cry himself. 

“How about we go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up?” Dan suggested leaning down to Phil’s level.

“I guess,” Phil muttered, as he slowly stood up and wiped some tears off his glasses. Dan wanted to hug him, but knew there were too many people around to risk it.

“Bathroom’s that way,” Dan pointed out, and they began walking, with great sadness, towards the bathroom. They were practically dragging their feet across the floor. Dan’s whole body ached with the combination of built up stress and the 10 minutes sprinting through the airport. Combined with Dan’s growing feelings of guilt and devastation, it was hard to even travel the 20 metres to the bathroom without bursting out in tears. He was still in shock. They had actually missed the flight. After everything. Dan felt his eyes grow blurry from the tears, and he begged them not to fall. 

Phil opened the bathroom door, and once they entered the empty bathroom, Dan couldn’t stop the tears falling rapidly down his cheeks. His eyes remained fixed on the floor, unable to look at Phil. Dan could hear Phil’s sobs, and knew Phil would be feeling just as guilty as he was.

“I can’t stop thinking about the meet up,” Phil said after a few minutes.

“I know Phil,” Dan cried, thinking about how devastated everyone would be. He knew how excited people got to meet them, he imagined how much they had been looking forward to the moment that now wouldn’t happen.

How could they have been so stupid? How did everything go so wrong? Dan buried his face in his hands, gasping in sorrow, the true reality of their situation hitting him. They were going to miss out on their stage performance. They’d be letting down all the people who’d asked them to collab. They’d miss out on seeing so many of their friends. Their viewers would be devastated.

Dan couldn’t summon any words and it seemed Phil couldn’t either. Dan felt Phil’s hand slide into his, and Dan squeezed it in return. Phil looked around, instinctively, checking to make sure no one could see them. Normally, they had a strict rule of no touching in public, but in some situations they couldn’t help but break it.

“No one’s here Phil,” Dan said gazing around the empty bathroom, but Phil just nodded towards a cubicle.

“Just in case,” Phil said, leading Dan into one of the cubicles and locking the door behind him. He reached out for Dan’s other hand and entwined their fingers together. Dan finally looked into Phil’s beautiful blue eyes, which had become red and swollen from all the crying. Dan felt more tears leak from his eyes, just seeing how sad Phil looked. Then, Dan watched as Phil leaned in slowly and felt as he pressed his lips against Dan’s.

Dan kissed back, tears still falling. He felt Phil’s arms wrap around him and he hugged him tightly back. They didn’t need to speak to know how the other was feeling. They could feel their sadness, their guilt, their disbelief through their embrace. They continued kissing, and continued sobbing, their cheeks becoming wet with each other’s tears.

“I’m so sorry,” Dan cried between kisses, barely able to get the words out.

“I’m sorry too,” Phil said, kissing back and holding Dan tighter.

They kissed until they were both gasping for air, too exhausted to move anymore. Dan reached out to hold Phil’s hand again, both of them leaning against the wall, wondering how on earth they were meant to tell people what had happened.

“What do we do now?” Phil whispered.

“I don’t know,” Dan said.

“I guess we, we should uh, tidy up our faces first,” Dan stammered, feeling tears all over his. They left the cubicle and looked at themselves in the mirror. They both looked incredibly pale, and their eyes were swollen and red. Dan washed his face with water, but he still looked awful. 

“Do we call a cab and head home?” Phil asked, as they reached for their suitcases and started leaving the bathroom. Dan wished that he could tell Phil there was a chance of them being on another flight, but in reality, with so many people heading to LA for Vidcon, the chances of them getting on another flight were basically zero.

No sooner than Dan had thought this, Dan’s phone started buzzing in his pocket. 

“Hello,” he answered, praying, despite his doubts, that it would be someone telling them they could get somehow get to LA in time for Vidcon.

“Hello, is this Daniel Howell?” a lady’s voice said. 

“Er yes,” Dan answered.

“We calling to let you know that two seats have just become available on a flight to Los Angeles, leaving in 10 hours,”

“Oh my God,” Dan said, stopping in his place, and causing Phil to look at him in bewilderment. 

“However, you must understand these seats are not the class or the seating arrangement of your original booking” the lady continued.

“I don’t care what seats they are! Just get us to LA!” He smiled, and saw Phil’s face begin to brighten. 

“So you will take the seats?” She asked

“OF COURSE WE WILL” Dan yelled, laughing now. How had their luck turned around? Dan couldn’t believe it. They could actually make it to Vidcon! They were going to LA. Dan hung up and wrapped his arms around Phil, squeezing him with all his remaining energy.

“PHIL! We’re going, we’ve got seats,” He beamed, unable to understand why Phil wasn’t beaming too.

“But, Dan what time is the flight?” he asked.

“Well, It’s not for another 10 hours” Dan sighed, suddenly realizing that there would be hardly anytime in between landing and when their stage performance started.

“Dan, if the flight doesn’t leave for 10 hours,” Phil paused and pulled out his phone. “Dan we’re not going to get to LA until two hours before our stage thing! And that’s if there are no delays! And we still have to battle the LA traffic.”

“Well, we have to try,” Dan said, praying everything would be on time and they would make it for their performance. 

“Hey!” Phil laughed suddenly. “I just realised, at least we’ll make it for the meetup! It’s not until Friday afternoon!” 

Dan felt a huge wave of relief pass through him. They’d definitely make it for that! With the bathroom still empty Dan grabbed Phil’s face and kissed him.

“Oh my God,” Dan laughed. “I’m so glad!”

They stood there for a few minutes, beaming at the realization they wouldn’t be letting down all the subscribers looking forward to meeting them. 

“So what’s our seating arrangement?” Phil asked suddenly, looking rather nervous again.

“Er..” Dan said, not sure how to break the news. “Well, I’m afraid we’re not seated together, or in business,” Dan sighed. Dan wouldn’t mind travelling economy,  except for the fact he and Phil were giants, who could barely fit into the tiny economy seats. Long flights were physically painful for them, and this flight was 14 hours, there was no way they would be able to sleep. 

“Oh well, It doesn’t matter.” Phil said, smiling again. “At least we are on the same flight.”

“That’s true,” Dan said, imagining how horrible it would have been if they had been put on separate flights, or worse had their only been one seat available.

“We are going to get to LA!” Phil smiled. “That’s all that matters. Now, let’s go get some food, I’m starving.”

“You don’t think we should go home for a few hours?” Dan asked. With 10 hours, there was more than enough time to head home for a while, before coming back again.

“No!” Phil shouted, surprising Dan. “No way! With all our bad luck we won’t even get back here in time.”

“Okay,” Dan agreed, they had risked their luck enough today. “Well, let’s do this then.” 

The first few hours in the airport passed quickly. Dan and Phil found themselves laughing at random intervals, so relieved they had got themselves onto another flight. They ate dinner at a cafe they found, the pizza tasting incredible after such a hectic afternoon. Phil finished very quickly and started scrolling through twitter, showing Dan cute dogs and funny videos as they came up. They went to a store and browsed through books and magazines. Phil couldn’t stop laughing when he found Dan in, yet another teen magazine, and Dan’s good mood couldn’t even be brought down by the awful caption they’d given him this time.  Then they stocked up on snacks for the airplane and Dan couldn’t even complain when Phil bought five packets of chips for the flight. They were both so elated they were actually going to be on a flight, nothing could annoy them now.

However, after a few hours, the exhaustion of the day began to set in, and they decided to try find somewhere to rest for a few hours. They found two comfortable looking seats, and Phil seemed to fall asleep in minutes, snuggling into the side of the high backed chair. However, with all the noise and airport announcements, Dan couldn’t do more than rest his eyes. He wasn’t really expecting to sleep, he always found it hard to sleep sitting up, and even harder without having Phil to cuddle. He sighed, opening his eyes slightly to look over at Phil sleeping. He looked so cute, curled up in the chair, mouth slightly open and glasses crooked. Dan took a quick picture, and chuckled to himself. He thought about sharing it with twitter, but after all they had been through, Dan decided he would just keep this one to himself. Sometimes it was nice to have pictures of Phil just for himself.

After a few more hours they were called to board the flight. Dan stood up and began gathering his things.

“Phil,” Dan said, noticing Phil hadn’t moved. Dan laughed and he moved closer to him. “Phil wake up, it’s time for our flight.”

Phil groaned but didn’t move. Dan quickly scanned the room, and then shook Phil’s arm. “Phil, we don’t want to miss this flight either!” Dan said.

“Argh!” Phil said, immediately jumping up and straightening his glasses, then they walked together to the gate. They pulled out their tickets, and realised they were 10 rows away from each other.

“Well, have a good flight,” Dan said sadly.

“I’ll miss you,” Phil pouted, his eyes darting between their tickets, “at least we are going!” Phil said, and Dan nodded. 

“Let’s do this,” Dan said, walking up to the flight attendant and presenting his ticket. They passed through with no problems and boarded the flight. When they reached Dan’s row, they smiled sadly at each other.

“I love you,” Phil whispered in Dan’s ear.

“I love you too,” Dan whispered back, and watched Phil walk down the aisle to his seat. They might have missed their original flight, and had the most stressful day of their life, but, Dan thought as he settled into his seat, but if it had to happen, Dan was glad it happened with Phil.


End file.
